Hunters (GDF)
|-|Earliest Hunters= Image credited to Roster Teeth Summary The Hunters is a central concept in GDF. Hunters are raised in order to deal with Grimm, specializing in taking such monsters and eluding them. Whether be it to start reclaiming land from the corrupted nations, or if it's to defend against such invasions, or do lesser-scaled tasks. No other title could allow one to take them down. To be classified as a Hunter means you specialize in fighting Grimm and other Hunters. Naturally other types of beings and classification means they can still fight Grimmm when they can, but no one is as well in verse with dealing with them than hunters. Detailed Summary Notable Members *'Previous Generation' **'Team STRQ' ***Summer Rose ***Taiyang Xiao Lang ***Raven Branwen ***Qrow Branwen *'Current Generation' **'Team JNPR' ***Jaune Arc ***Nora Valkyrie ***Pyrrha Nikkos ***Ren Lie **'Team CFVY' ***Coco Adel ***Fox Alistair ***Velvet Scarlatina ***Yatsuhashi Daichi **'Team SSSN' ***Sun Wukong ***Scarlet David ***Sage Ayana ***Neptune Vasilias Notable Shared Abilities Sense Boosting - The logical ability to be able to boost one's own senses. This is less an application of aura but more of a train your senses to the point of reaching supernatural level. Due to the existence of aura in one's body, it allows Hunters or any other non-Grimm being to reach levels that could only be called superhuman by sheer effort and training. However many have varied skillsets and often specialize in different styles or techniques. Some have the aptitude that focuses on a certain degree while others are more balanced out. Nevertheless, it's common sense to say that anyone who is a Hero or a Hunter is likely to have senses that transcend regular humans. Making the impossible possible, so to speak. *'Sight ' **'Far Sight' - The ability to use one's senses to get an idea of what's off the distance. Though really it's more like a natural sense or sight. A lower scale version of this ability simply allows one to see farther and clearer. It's thus popular to projectile users due to the advantages it could give. But those in tune with this ability or those who train hard enough can see what's unconventionally far. Maybe even something that isn't in the proper spectrum. Described to be similar to seeing from afar. **'Focus/Sensitive Sight' - This is the hyper-awareness of many effects, such as the most miniscule movement or the slightest motions. A comparison has been used by a teacher in Beacon claiming that this as if your eyes have become finicky or sensitive, noticing any differences close to you. Lower scale of this ability allows one to notice flawed invisibility or the slightest motion of someone. But to take it up a notch, one might even see beyond the visible spectrum. Though it's not something that's always around. Aura, for example, could be sensed by those moderately trained in this ability. Take it up a notch and you might be able to see something that hides itself with wavelengths such as radio waves, infrared waves, and ultraviolet rays. **'Illusion Awareness' - Certain Hunters have the innate ability to see through illusions and notice enemies that find a way to hide themselves. The true mechanics is hard to understand but Hunters are able to perceive that the image they're seeing is wrong. Just being aware of illusions is quite a feat for a low end of this ability. However high end might even be able to realize they're being controlled mentally and thus attempt to break free. **'Blind Resistance' - Being blinded or having light flash a Hunter is a dirty and dangerous move. So some Hunters have become in tune with having their eyes attacked that they could resist if not become outright immune to the light. This seems to rely on negating some aspects of light and may possibly lead to the development of Spectrum Sight, which allows users to see various types of light, which often goes with sensitive focus. Even at the loss of one's eyes, they might be able to have some twisted capability to view things. **'Night Vision' - The ability to see at night or at dark environments. It's not easy to get accustomed to darkness but the more one stays, the clearer it becomes. The exact theory of how this works isn't something easy as training but is sometimes thought of as one's eyes becoming better or faster at retaining light despite the darkness. It's a debated theory and much of it is vague but those who research that are doctors or aura specialists agree that it's partly that. *'Hearing ' **'Distance Hearing' - This increases the ability to hear over long distances. As one is exposed enough times to a dangerous environment their senses naturally adapt to sounds from afar or nearby whether loud or soft. It is in fact a popular tactic to expose a Hunter in training to a dark area where they could easily monitor them but is filled with dangerous beasts. Though dangerous, those that succeed in staying develop their hearing to a higher level. **'Echolocation' - The ability to use echoes and sound waves to identify an area. The way it works is simple and has been compared to bats and dolphins. The use of letting out a sound and using one's hearing to recognize the environment. But this is a very difficult ability to master. Even the most skilled Hunters takes a long time before mastering this with effort alone. Though those who are blind or have a better understanding of their own senses would have a quicker time, it's still difficult. Mastery would allow one to use this incredibly well in dark environments. Being blinded would have no negative effect on them whatsoever and they might start hearing certain frequencies themselves. **'Subtle Hearing' - This is akin to eavesdropping to put it simply. The better one is here, the greater they are at spying and keeping track of others. However, this isn't as easy as it seems. Though eavesdropping itself is an easy act, countermeasures against it or difficult circumstances are enormous. Eavesdropping in a far or loud environment, being unable to distinguish the words, being way too obvious, and etc. Many of those are obstacles and hurdles for an eavesdropper to overcome. But after a certain point, if one could master this ability, they would no doubt become one of the best spies and can even hear the unhearaable. **'Sound Identification' - The ability to separate pointless noise while still registering it, from actual important information. A vital aspect and is connected to the many abilities above. To succeed in this would mean one can segregate vital information from those that is unnecessary or obstructive. This is unsurprisingly the most difficult one to adapt and evolve compared to the above. But to succeed in this makes one an amazing spy or tracker. This is also vital to developing any sort of special skill or technique that allows one to even hear things such as wavelengths and stray thought, as impossible as that sounds. *'Olfaction' **'Accuracy Define' - The ability to accurately define what something is **'Scent Track' - The ability to track the scent and hunt a target **'Stench Diffuse' - The ability to accurately define and separate various odors, even finding out the odorless **'Ranged Scent' - The ability to vastly increase one's scent-tracking range *'Taste' **'Define' - The ability to define what something tastes like **'Hardship suffer' - The ability to stomach your way through something horrible *'Other' **'Detect Negative Thoughts' - The capability to detect negativity (Emotion, presence, physical form, state) **'Sense soul' - The ability to detect the souls of a target **'Bloodlust Sense' - The ability to detect bloodlust **'Unnatural Sense' - The ability to sense the unnatural **'Sixth Sense' - The ability to detect the presence of something about to happen, the vaguest one of all **'Intuition/Sense the most passive of all forms' - The ability to distinguish what is almost inconspicuous or disturbances not just in physical form, but even mental form or the state of matters and things **'Prediction' - The ability to predict something happening like an ill omen *'Aura' - These are aura-based abilities. Many of them are fuelled by the source of aura. **'Healing' - The ability to heal others **'Barrier' - The ability to form a barrier **'Fortune and Blessing' - The ability to bring good luck and fortune or alter probability **'Self-enhance' - The ability to strengthen oneself **'Emotional Inducement/Courage' - The ability to induce emotion to others **'Prediction by Flow of Time' - The ability to get a sense of how a person or event would end up **'Body Hardening' - Harden one's body **'Fear Inducement' - Induce fear to others *'Higher level Aura' **'Fate Manipulation' - The ability to almost warp reality and alter the flow of things **'Nullification of Evil' - The ability to nullify the presence of evil or an attack and prevent an instant death effect or curses **'Morale Boost' - The ability to bring up the mood with a shout **'Weakness Finding' - The unnatural ability to sense a weakness **'Pressure Crush' - The ability to crush others just by presence alone **'Diffusion of Interference (Mind, Soul)' - The ability to clearly distinguish souls or minds **'Purify' - The ability to partly purify evil or Grimm **'Precognition' - The ability to truly see the future **'Precognition Shroud' - The ability to hide oneself from the future **'Intangible destroyer' - The ability to interact with something that leaves the physical realm |-|= |-|Rough Draft= Aura Manipulation - A normal person could at least figure out how to activate their own aura. Anyone could use aura once they find the way to activate it with only being most Grimm being unable to use any of these abilities. Barrier - A barrier can be raised in different ways. To form a physical shape with aura to defend against something or simply shrouding oneself with a translucent armor. Maruov has a tendency to leave this on and off most of the time, which can surprise people when their attacks work or not. But with that in mind, his proficiency with barrier is not excellent but with his high aura amount it's hard to breach through. Healing - It's unknown how but Maruov seems to be able to apply the effect of his surprise, understanding of aura, a bit of soul manipulation, and his understanding of regeneration in order to heal someone efficiently. To the point, that healing someone who was just recently beheaded is not something out of the ordinary for him. In fact, many powerful youkais could do that. Precognition - Hunters and/or those who practice the use of aura well enough could enhance their senses. It becomes a sort of instinct to detect what's about to happen by seeing the events through battle memory. Those with vast experience could easily predict what's about to happen even if by logical circumstances they should have no understanding. Someone who never dealt with an invisible enemy could find out that they're behind them if they have so much hostile intent. While some simply use aura in order to get a sense of what's going to happen next or simply observing the enemy. Maruov here excels at using the three levels to greatly predict an enemy. Precognition Shrouding - As a way to counter rogue Hunters, others can shroud themselves from other Precognition users in the same manner. Typically anyone who can use this ability can use precognition themselves but there are rare cases. Maruov's nature as a karakasa allows him to easily hide himself and makes him effective for surprises against precognition users. Cancellation Category:Cob's Pages Category:Group Category:Lawful Good Category:Good Characters Category:Chaotic Good Category:Neutral Good Category:GDF verse characters Category:COB's characters